1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information presentation apparatus and an information presentation system using the same that display captured images and information concerning the captured images concurrently by superposing the information on the images so as to make it possible to present high-density information to an image observer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an information presentation apparatus for presenting predetermined related information for a target object and/or a prescribed marker of the real world, there are well known bar-code readers.
Of those, there is disclosed an apparatus for presenting information utilizing spatial assigned position information of a target object and/or a prescribed marker in U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,182. This apparatus captures out a two-dimensional code as a marker printed on a business card being a target object using a camera, and analyzes thus two-dimensionally coded ID using a program stored in a computer. Then, the apparatus reads out facial portrait image data of a person corresponding to thus analyzed ID from an image database, and displays thus read out facial portrait image at the side of the two-dimensional code on an image of the name card captured by the camera which is displayed on a computer display. As a result, the facial portrait image is displayed as if the image is located at the side of the two-dimensional code on the name card.
On the other hand, there is disclosed a system that compares a target object in the real space captured by an image input means such as a CCD capturing device, for example an image of an actual building structure, and design information owned by a three-dimensional CAD system, and carries out mutual verification to detect a difference (deviation) therebetween, so as to make the design information coincide with the target object in the real space, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-92044.